


20 Questions Returns--Big Brother

by jdrush



Series: 20 Questions [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humour, M/M, brotherly bickering, with minor stage directions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: Sherlock is desperate.  Why else would he be talking to. . .*shudder*. . . Mycroft?





	20 Questions Returns--Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTES: I found this story when I was going through an old WIP folder. It was about 95% done but for some reason I abandoned it years ago. And what better reason to finish it than to give it to my friend, Michele, for her birthday? It’s a couple of days late, but hope you like it, sweetie.  
> AUTHOR’S NOTES PART TWO: For those who don’t know, it's called a 20 Questions Fic because it contains 20 questions. Elementary, my dear Watson.

TITLE: 20 Questions Returns: Big Brother  
AUTHOR: J.D. Rush  
FANDOM: Sherlock BBC1  
PAIRING: Sherlock/John  
OTHER CHARACTERS: Mycroft Holmes  
SUMMARY: Sherlock is desperate. Why else would he be talking to. . .*shudder*. . . Mycroft?  
RATING: PG-13, for implied M/M sexual situations  
DISCLAIMER: These lovely lads belong to BBC1, Lords Gatiss and Moffat, and Sir A.C. Doyle.

 

THE SCENE. . .WHITEHALL:

*intercom buzzes* “Yes, Anthea?”

“Your brother is here and demanding to see you.”

“Of course he is.” *sigh* “ I suppose it’s too late to tell him I’m not here?”

*door is pushed violently open* “Yes, it’s too late to tell him you're not here, you obnoxious git.”

“Ah, Sherlock. What a lovely surprise. And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

*sulkily drops into expensive leather chair. “I assure you there’s nothing pleasurable about it.”

“Oh, pleasure definitely abounds, though thankfully, I’m not involved.”

*narrows eyes* “Why would you say that?”

“I shall not insult your intelligence by pointing out the clues. I suppose the more obvious question is why are you here disrupting important government activities when you could be indulging in some of a more . . .*moue of distaste *. . . carnal nature at home?”

*pause* *pause* *pause* *mumbles * “I. . .I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s not that difficult to figure out. Tab A into Slot B, my dear boy.”

“No! Not that, you twat.”

“Now, now, there is no need for name-calling. What would Mummy think?”

“That she should have drowned you in the Thames as a baby?”

“You seem awfully wound up considering what you and the good doctor have been up to.”

“This was a big mistake.” *stands up* “I don’t know why I thought you’d actually be any help.”

“Sherlock, I’m failing to see what all the ruckus. . .oh. . .”

*glares* “Don’t.”

“You love him.” 

“Shut up.”

“You love John Watson.”

“I’m leaving.”

*claps hands in delight * “This day just keeps getting better. My little brother in love. I never thought I’d live to see it.”

“You might not.”

“So. . .what can I do to help?”

*suspicious* “Why?”

*shrugs shoulders elegantly* “Call me a romantic. Now, come. Tell me what you need.”

“I don’t know. . .how do I. . .” *blushes a lovely shade of pink* “What do I do to. . .pleasure him?”

“Surely you two have. . . *hand flutters* . . . didn’t you?”

“Well, yes, but John. . .” *sighs as he flops back into chair* “God, this is so difficult.”

“I take it John did all the work?”

“It wasn’t quite work, but, yes.”

“And you. . .?”

“Sat back and enjoyed it.” *smile tugs at lips. “A lot.”

“Truly there are layers to Doctor Watson unforeseen.”

*deadly glare * “Hands off! He’s mine!”

“My dear brother. I’d never dream of whisking him off his feet and away from you, even if I could. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Dare I say, it’s rather sweet.”

“You are utterly insufferable.”

“And yet you’re sitting in my office, seeking my wisdom yet again.”

“I was desperate.”

“I can see that. So, you’re asking me for tips on how to keep your man happy in the bedroom? I thought that’s what the internet was for.”

“Have you actually been on the internet?”

“Good point.”

“Honestly, you must know SOMETHING about it. I mean, you and Carlton, after all.”

*stunned* “You knew. . .?”

“That you were shagging the stable hand? Oh, please! You used to REEK of horses, and everyone knew you hated the great smelly beasts.” *smirks* “Besides, I followed you to the stalls one day.”

*shakes head* “That shouldn’t surprise me. You always were a hellion.” 

“Please, Mycroft. . .I have no where else to go. I don’t want to lose him.”

“ 'Please’? My, this is more serious than I thought.” *deep resigned sigh* “Okay, here’s what you do. . .”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

LATER THAT NIGHT, AT 221B BAKER STREET:

*John and Sherlock, tangled in the sheets, sweaty, disheveled, and completely shagged out* 

“That was amazing, Sherlock. Absolutely. . .I have no words! Wherever did you learn how to do that?”

“Mycroft.”

“WHAT?!?!?”

 

THE END


End file.
